heykidscomicsfandomcom-20200214-history
Despicable Deadpool Vol 1 300
(Title) | Editor-in-Chief = C.B. Cebulski | CoverArtist1 = Mike Hawthorne | CoverArtist2 = Nathan Fairbairn | Production1_1 = Alan Fine | CCO = Joe Quesada | President1_1 = Dan Buckley | Quotation = Zzz. Avenger... hungry... twenty bucks... that's... that's not how you Deadpool. I'll show you how to Deadpool! I wanna Fresh Start, too. | Speaker = Wade Wilson | StoryTitle1 = The Marvel Universe Kills Deadpool: Part Four | Writer1_1 = Gerry Duggan | Penciler1_1 = Scott Koblish | Penciler1_2 = Matteo Lolli | Penciler1_3 = Mike Hawthorne | Inker1_1 = Scott Koblish | Inker1_2 = Matteo Lolli | Inker1_3 = Terry Pallot | Inker1_4 = Craig Yeung | Inker1_5 = Mike Hawthorne | Colourist1_1 = Nick Filardi | Colourist1_2 = Ruth Redmond | Colourist1_3 = Jordie Bellaire | Letterer1_1 = Joe Sabino | Editor1_1 = Jordan D. White | Editor1_2 = Annalise Bissa | Synopsis1 = | Appearing1 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * * Antagonists: * ** ** ** * * ** ** ** * ** ** ** ** * * * * * * * * Other Characters: * Unnamed prostitute * * ** * * * * * * * * Prince Hamlet * Grant Morrison * Animal Man (Buddy Baker) * Journey * Tommy Lee Jones * Methuselah * Dr. K (Doc Gooden) * Darryl Strawberry * Garfield * * PopeyeCategory:Popeye (Earth-616)/Mentions * * * * * * "Macho Man" Randy Savage * * * * * * * * * Unidentified agent * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * Races and Species: * * * Unidentified alien species * * * * * * * * Locations: * * ** *** **** ***** ****** Midtown ******* Unnamed hotel ******* ******** ******* ******** ********* ****** ***** **** ***** **** *** *** **** ** * ** *** ** *** ** * Items: * * * "Unbeatable body spray" * * * and * * * and * * * * * and * * * * * and * ''Any Way You Want It'' * ''The Fugitive'' * * * * Vehicles: * Nova Corps transport Events: * | StoryTitle2 = 81 Years Later... | Writer2_1 = Gerry Duggan | Penciler2_1 = Scott Koblish | Inker2_1 = Scott Koblish | Colourist2_1 = Nick Filardi | Letterer2_1 = Joe Sabino | Editor2_1 = Jordan D. White | Editor2_2 = Annalise Bissa | Synopsis2 = | Appearing2 = Featured Characters: * Deadpool (Wade Wilson) Supporting Characters: * Deadpool (Ellie Preston) * Deadpool (Warda Wilson) * Emily Preston Other Characters: * Bug * Gandalf Races and Species: * * * * Locations: * Unidentified Reality ** *** **** ***** ****** ******* Midtown Items: * * Bat Fart Repellent Vehicles: * Dragon (Deadpool's sky-cycle) | Solicit = Every bad decision, every betrayal, every fart joke — they’ve all come back to haunt Deadpool. He’s gone from criminal to outcast to celebrity and back to criminal, and as Captain America leads the biggest heroes of the Marvel Universe to take him down, Wade is forced to be his most despicable self ONE LAST TIME… For over five years and more than a hundred issues Gerry Duggan has been putting words into the Mouth of the Merc with same… but all that ends in this TRIPLE-sized issue with art by longtime Deadpool collaborators Scott Koblish, Matteo Lolli and Mike Hawthorne! It’s one last love letter to the character we love to hurt. Sorry, Wade! This one’s gonna sting. | Notes = * Mike Hawthorne did actually burn the paper of the main cover art (though not the actual art) to produce its final version. }} | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = }}